


Falling

by Quiiet



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiiet/pseuds/Quiiet
Summary: Set after the season two finale, Harley and Ivy share when they knew they had fallen for each other.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> nlg, the finale got me crying in the club. going from being a kid and wondering if i was weird for thinking they'd be a couple to being an adult and seeing them confirmed again and again just fucks me up in the greatest way possible. i knew i had to put something out and this was the first thing that came to mind. sorry it aint that long, but i just needed to get it out of my system  
> ( ; ω ; )

"When did you know?"

The sudden serious question caught Harley off guard. 

The two lay side by side among the tall grass of a field somewhere just outside of Gotham, watching the stars and shooting the shit as they typically did. This was the first real reminder of what had happened that day since they made it out of the city. Heat was rising to Harley's face as she thought and part of her wanted to deflect. She knew it was pointless to, useless to try and avoid a truth they both came to accept.

"I think it was after what happened to Freeze. What he said about true love, how you'll do anything for the person you love, that stuck with me." She took to picking at the sleeve of her dress as she continued, "I realized that you were the person who'd do anythin' for me and it made me want to do the same for you. I wanted to support you like you always supported me, and...I guess I just realized how much it all meant to me. Then you died and it honestly kinda fucked me up. I didn't know what to do without you. I just promised to be better to you and then you were just...gone. I thought I missed my chance to prove to you how much I loved you, and then I noticed that I _love_ loved you."

When Ivy didn't respond, Harley turned her head to look at her and study her expression. Her brow was furrowed and her lips in a deep frown, clearly lost in thought at the revelation. An unease crept up Harley's spine at the silence and she forced a laugh and said, "I'd ask when you knew but that's an obvious one! God, at least The Pit was good for somethin', ya'know?"

"It was before that." Ivy blurted suddenly. Harley held her breath and waited, watching the red-head in stunned silence. Ivy clasped her hands over her stomach and kept her eyes trained on the night sky, clearly refusing to look at Harley. She took a deep breath and slowly began. "When we first met and you gave me the plant...that was the first time someone had looked at me and treated me like a person in a _very_ long time. And then throughout the therapy sessions you kept it up and you listened to me and it...it stuck with me. You didn't always agree with me, but you understood me, and that was more than I could have ever asked for. You were just so trusting and honest and I thought, 'hey, maybe not all humans are just selfish meat-bags'. It gave me hope."

"And then I turned around and was selfish." Harley whispered, "And I hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you weren't the first person to." Ivy trailed off.

They fell into silence, listening to the discordant harmonies of cicadas and crickets. A star lazily slid across the sky above them and Harley resisted the urge to point it out with glee. She'd make a wish on it, but there wasn't anything else she wanted more than this moment -- even with the quiet between them.

"You saw in me something no one else did. It made me feel like I actually mattered. Not 'Poison Ivy' or mother nature or whatever. _Me._ "

"Pamela."

"Yeah. And I loved that feeling. Being heard and seen...it was nothing like ever before. But then you became Harley Quinn and Joker happened and _life_ just sort of happened. And I was scared." Ivy turned to look at Harley, gazing right at her as she continued. "I was scared that you'd leave and I'd be alone again. And after everything I had already been through I didn't know if I could handle that again. My parents, Woodrue, my transformation...I thought that just shutting down and ignoring the way I felt would save me from being hurt again. But I was wrong, and even when you did hurt me I still never stopped caring about you. I couldn't. I fell hard for you, Harley, and I don't think I've ever stopped falling."

"Holy shit." Harley said finally, acutely aware of the tears in her eyes. She sat up and wiped them away, leaning over and uttering, "You really felt like this the whole time and didn't say anything?" Ivy looked away and shrank into herself. Coming closer and placing a hand on the side of her face to bring her back, Harley let out a weak laugh through more tears. "Ive, we gotta get you to work on your emotional constipation."

" _That's_ what you say?" Ivy scoffed, a grin spreading across her face despite her annoyed tone. "I let all that out and the first think you do is tell me I need more therapy?"

"I'm just saying! It's a good thing I gotta PhD!"

"Isn't it like, completely unethical to be your girlfriend's therapist?"

Eyes wide and heart skipping a beat, Harley repeated back, "Girlfriend?"

Ivy blushed and tried to sputter out a reply but it turned into senseless swearing. "I mean if you wanted?" She finally muttered meekly.

"Ivy, I love you so much, but you're gonna have to explain to me why you're bein' shy when you've literally fucked me silly like four times in a row."

The explanation she received was a tug into a searing kiss. Harley smiled into it, her chest close to bursting with happiness. Time slipped away from them, everything around fading away until it was just the two of them and the love they shared.


End file.
